Goku's adventure in Fiore
by laze jovanov
Summary: Goku is sent to the Fairy Tail universe by unknown means and has lost his memories of how he came here. Will he discover his past and go back home ?
1. Chapter 1

Goku woke up in a forest.

"Man what happened ? I-I can't remember." Goku said as he put a hand on his head "Where am I ?" Goku asked as he put his hand down. Goku got up and decided to fly

...

After some time flying Goku spotted a guild and decided to stop flying and walk there cause he didn't want the people to freak out.

* * *

Goku enters the doors and sees everyone in the room was drinking and eating. Goku was a little surprised since he was sure he never saw this on Earth.

"Hello sir,can I help you ?" Mirajane asked Goku.

"Ahhh...yeah my name's Son Goku and I was wondering if you have any food cause I'm hungry" Goku asked her

"Of course my name is Mirajane bye the way" She said smiling and Goku followed her to the bar.

...

after lots and lots of food Goku was full

"Ahhh...that hit the spot" Goku said as he patted his stomach. Most of the members of fairy tail were in shock by this he ate more food than any member in the guild.

"Who are you stranger" Makarov asked Goku.

"Oh Hey ! I'm Goku" He answered with a cheerful tone

"...Would you like to join Fairy Tail ?" He asked

"Fairy Tail ? What's Fairy Tail ?" Goku asked much to everyone's surprise and shock

"What ?! How could you not know about Fairy Tail ?!" Natsu yelled at Goku

"I'm sorry but I just never heard of it. Come to think of it, never even seen this place" Goku said

"I guess you must me new to Fiore" Lucy said

"I've never heard of Fiore eather" Goku said causing even more shock

"Just where are you from Goku ?" Makarov asked him

"I'm from Hercule City" Goku answered

"Well...I've never heard of that city before" Makarov commented

"Huh that's odd. Everyone on Earth knows about Hercule...unless this isn't my Earth" Goku came to the realization

"What do you mean not your Earth ?" Cana asked while drinking alchohol

"Okay now this might sound odd...but I'm from another World." Goku said

After hearing that almost everyone in the guild...bursted into laughter

"Another World yeah right !"

"That's halerious !"

"No really I can prove it. Just...can we do it outside ?" Goku asked

* * *

After agreeing to do so everyone in the guild was outside to see if Goku was telling the truth.

"Alright here it goes" Goku began to power up,his hair became spiky and golden,his eye brows also became golden and his eyes became blue. He was engolfed in an golden aura. Everyone in the guild's eyes popped out of their heads after seeing this "Well...do you believe me now ?" The transformed Goku asked

"I wanna fight him !" Natsu declared with a grin

"Alright" Goku said

"WHAT ?!" Everyone asked in shock

"Goku are you sure you want to do this ?" Makarov asked him

"Yeah I love fighting" Goku answered

"Oh Yeah ! I'm all fired up" Natsu said as he punched his fist,but Goku however reverted to normal "Hey what gives ?" Natsu asked

"I just feel it's better this way for the both of us. Well...shall we get started ?" Goku asked

"Fire Dragon's Claw !" Natsu's power and speed of his speed has increased but it was far below that of Goku's. Natsu attemted to kick him but to everyone's shock...Natsu's kick was blocked by simply one finger from Goku. "What the-" Was all Natsu could say,Natsu then attempted to land multiple kicks on Goku who blocked each and every one of them with his finger. Everyone were shocked to see that Goku was blocking his kicks with his finger and is fast enough to blocks every kick with just one finger.

Goku using his superior speed appears in front to the Mage and then flicks Natsu in the forehead sending him crashing though the ground shocking everyone even further nether Erza nor Laxus were able to do that to Natsu.

"N-Natsu's down" Happy managed to say in shock

"Well I gotta say your pretty good" Natsu said as he slowly got up. "But I'm not done Fire Dragon's Roar" Natsu then unleashes flames from his mouth directly at Goku. Goku just took the flames head on...but to everyone's shock once more...Goku was not even phased as he walked slowly towards Natus who was still unleashing flames at him.

Goku disappears out of sight and appears behind Natsu.

"What ? Where did he go ?" Natsu asked. Goku then knocks the Dragon Slayer out with one karate chop.

"That was-" Lucy was out of words

"Amazing" Erza could say

"Goku _'s definetly comparable to an S-Class possibly even higher than an S-Class"_ Makarov though before aproching Goku. "Goku's like I asked you before do you wish to join our guild,you'll be a great hep in the Grand Magic Games" Makarov asked Goku

"Well Ok I'll join you" Goku answered

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter. If you want to find out how Goku ended up here you're gonna have to continue reading this,if you want to find out that is. Also there's going to be a villain in this story and it's not a fanmade one nor a DBZ one (So yeah if your wondering if it's Broly...sorry it not gonna be Broly).**


	2. Truth revealed

Goku is now a member of Fairy Tail. He has the symbol on his left shoulder. He had learned about most of the memebers of Fairy Tail how Lucy is a Celestial Spirit Wizard,Natsu is a Dragon Slayer Wizard etc... He also learned about Dragons and how Natsu,Gajeel and Wendy were the children of also learned about exceeds and what Fairy Tail went through. Goku also explained about his world though never told them about him being a saiyan and decided to keep it a secret unless he had no choice.

* * *

Goku and the rest of Fairy Tail were on the beach to train. Goku managed to find some swimsuit for the beach.

Goku,Natsu and Grey went for a swimming contest,sand castle contest,eating contest and sun-ten contest although Goku beat both Natsu and Grey on ever contest.

"Well,that was fun" Goku commented

"Say Goku how did you get so strong ?" Gray asked

"Well...I never stopped training since I was kid. Each training was tougher than the previous" Goku answered

"Cool ! But I'm still gonna have rematch with you" Natsu said

"Hey Flame-Brain, he beat you down without even trying you honestly think you can keep up with him after that let alone beat him ?" Gray asked provoking Natsu

"You wanna fight Elsa ?" Natsu asked getting ready to fight

"Sure do heat-brain." Gray said preparing to fight

"Hey guys can't you two work together? I mean I have a rival named Vegeta and we both wanted to out-best each other but we realized that our strengths were much great when we work together" Goku said "In fact you two would make a perfect fusion"

"Fusion ?" Both Natsu and Grey asked at the same time

"It's something I learned in my dimension. It's when two people of similar high,weight and apperence fuse to make a hybrid between the two and it can do things that nether of the two can separately. You guys are perfect for the job your equel in power and-" Goku never got to finish as Natsu intorrupeted him.

"What ? This Ice-Princess isn't even close to me" Natsu said Grey was about go and argue with Natsu until Goku said

"Well actually the two of you are equel because I sensed you two when I first got here. And for the other reason is that since you two are rivals it would make your fusion even stronger than it normally should be" Goku explained

"You said something about sensing us what do you mean by that ?" Grey asked Goku

"I mean I can sense the life energy of a person and sense how strong they are" Goku explained

...

The next day everyone including Goku were training for the Grand Magic Games. Goku was trying to convince Grey and Natsu to work together but it was no use.

"At first I though we only had three months that's not enough time. But now when we really started training,it's more like we got three months this will be easy." Lucy told Happy while sitting on the sand.

"Aye" Happy said

Suddenly Virgo popped from the sand underneath Lucy who was still sitting the top of her head much to Lucy's surprise.

"Princess terrible news" Virgo said

"What the ? Would you please watch where you pop up ?" Lucy asked her

"Do you want to punish me ?" Virgo asked

"No thanks" Happy said

"I will if you ask again" Carla said

"I'm glad your here Virgo cause I've been wondering about something. What happened to you and the other Celestial Spirits when Lucy got stuck in the fairy spirit for seven years ? Did you got trapped in your world cause she couldn't summon you ?" Grey asked Virgo

"Oh you poor things I couldn't imagine how dreadfully bored you must have been cause of Lucy" Juvia said with a fake cry but Goku could easily sense that it was just a disguise which caused him to have a swaet-drop.

"Don't cry, I appriciate your concers but we were never really that bored" Virgo said

"Is there something wrong Virgo ?" Levy asked her

"...The Celestial Spirit world is under the brink of destruction. We beg you we really need Fairy Tail's help right now." Virgo plead

"What ?! " Goku asked in shock

"The king awaits you,he asked me to bring you at once" Virgo said

"Alright then lead the way Virgo,if our friends need help we won't let them down !" Natsu said

"Wait a minute I thought humans weren't able to enter the Celestial Spirit World" Lucy said

"Well there is one way Princess,you have to ware Celestial Spirit cloths" Virgo said "Here we go" Goku noticed a ring appear under them as they were transferred to the Celestial Spirit World.

* * *

Goku opened his eyes to see everyone were wearing different cloths and he was wearing his old GI. Goku was surprised he had never seen a world like this before.

"And so meet again human girl" The Celestial Spirit King said as he appeared in bright light "I welcome you to your world."

"Awesome" Goku said

"He's massive" Natsu exclaimed

"Huge Mustache" Happy said

"Celestial Spirit King" Lucy siad

"So you are the ruler of this world ?" Erza asked

"Does she have to be so rude ?" Wendy and Levy commented

"Indeed I am" The Celestial Spirit King answered

"Is it true your world in on the brink of destruction ?" Lucy asked him

The King simply smiled much to Lucy's surprise.

"Lucy and friends, I have requested your presence so that I may honor your remarkable return from the prison of time"The King said "Now let us celebrate !"

"HEY !" Fairy Tail was greeted by the Celestial Spirits.

"I though you were facing destruction" Lucy yelled at Virgo

"I lied" Virgo said with a warm smile

"What ?" Lucy asked in shock

"HAHAHA Sorry for tricking you like that miss Lucy but let me tell you it's worthy to see your face and body right now" Taurus said with a thumbs up

"We wanted so surprise you and your friends baby, by the way if any of you want a hair-cut for the party I'm your man" Cancer said

"We were extremely happy that you returned and we wanted to celebrate with you" Capricorn said

"But there's no way all of us could manifest in the human world at the same world so we decided to bring you here" Lyra said with her cheerful tone

"Everyone wanted to attend the party so that's the only way we could make it happen sorry about that" Aries apolagised

"Not many humans can get to come here" Scorpio said

"This is a one time thing so don't cocky" Aquarius said

"Piri" Gemini said

...

Everyone was celeprating happily in the Celestial Spirit world. Goku and Natsu were eating most of the food.

"What is this food" Natsu asked

"It's Crab stardust butter" Cancer answered

"And this is Veal cutlet in sauce" Aries answered

Imddeitly Natsu spit out the food while screaming "Sorry !"

"More for me" Goku was still enjoying his meal.

Lyra launched a sweet song. When the song ended everyone cheered and Lucy had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Lucy you alright ?" Goku asked her. Lucy smiled at him

"Yes..." She turns to the spirits "I love you guys !"

"We'll, always be here for you Lucy" Loke said as the other spirits nodded

"Lucy." The Celestial Spirit King said in a deep voice "You are a great owner. But before you leave I just have one question" His sight turns to Goku "I can sense you don't belong here"

"Hehe yeah sorry for not mentioning this before but I'm from a different dimension" Goku scratched the back of his head as he laughed

"It's not that it's just that...the energy your body's giving off...it's not human" The King said

"What do you mean 'not human' ?" Erza asked

"It's alright. Guys I'm sorry for not telling you this but...I'm not really a human" Goku answered much to the shock of both humans,exceeds and celestial spirits "I'm actually from a nearly extinct race called saiyans. I didn't know if you were familiar with extra-dimensional beings so I kept it a secret" Goku explained

"I think I got my answer" The Celestial Spirit King said "You're free to go."

"Take care Lucy." Loke said as he gave them a fist bump

"We hope you enjoyed the food" Cancer and Aries exclaimed

"I'm Sorry !" Natsu screamed

"Thanks it was great" Goku said with his cheerful tone "Anyways I'm gonna send us back home"

"How are you gonna do that ?" Lucy asked

"Just put your hands on me" Goku said as they put their hands on his shoulders "See ya" Goku waved to the celestial spirits before putting two finger on his forehead and disappears along with everyone shocking the spirits even more.

* * *

Goku and the rest appeared on the beach where they first left.

"What the !?" Lucy exclaimed

"We are back !" Happy exclaimed

"Was that telepoting magic ?" Gray asked

"It's a Technique called Instant Transmission, it allows me to anywhere I wanna go but I have to sense where there is a energy signuter in order to teleport there" Goku explained

"That was so cool" Natsu said

Jet and Droy suddenly ran towards them "Hey guys where were you the days are bout to start in 5 days ? Did you train hard ?"

"Five days ?" Levy asked in shock at that point Virgo appeared

"Princess...I forgot to mention something" Virgo said.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and if you did please review this.**


	3. Unexpected help

Fairy Tail were devastated after returning from the Celestial Spirit World and learning how long it really was.

"Our precious training time" Natus muttered

"We spent one day in the Celestial World" Happy muttered

"Only for three months to pass by in a flash" Gray finished

"What should we do ?" Asked a depressed Lucy

"Princess,I have a proposal" Virgo said" Please punish me more" Goku did interfere when the mages punished Virgo,however he didn't know why she's asking for it.

"Go home." Lucy told her

"Hey guys cheer up." Goku said "We still have 5 days which means we can still train.

"Goku's right" Erza declared with a red aura "We are still gonna train like hell the next 5 days."

"Sounds good to me,I feel fired up about training like hell" Natsu said with a fiery aura.

"Alright ! Follow me ! We'll start by running !" Before Erza was about to start a bird landed on the top of her head

"A pigeon ?" Lucy asked in surprise

"There's something on it's leg" Gray said

"Let me see..." Natsu said as he,Goku,Lucy,Gray,Happy,Wendy,Carla,Jet and Droy read the letter while the rest were watching from the distance.

"Don't tell me it's love letter from Gray ?!" Juvia exclaimed

"Not even close." Gray said to her

Happy grabbed the paper and read it out loud "Dear Fairy Tail come to the broken suspension bridge on the hill."

"Who do you think they are ?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, I don't like how they are giving us orders" said Gray

"What shall we do ?" Wendy asked

"It sounds fishy doesn't it ?" Carla asked

Suddenly to everyone's surprise (except Goku) Erza said "We are going !"

"It could be a trap" Levy said

"That's right ! I don't think we should go." Lucy said

"We'll no what it is if we go." Erza said

"Yeah ! That's getting interesting !" Natsu shouted

"I'm in !" Goku said

* * *

The group made their way to the bridge. As soon as they reached the bridge they stood there not knowing what to do.

"So this is the bridge ?" Levy asked

"The hell ! Nobody's here !" Natsu said with annoyance as he punched his palm

"Why are you so ready for a fight ?" Wendy asked

"What was it,just a prank ?" Gray asked

"I said we shouldn't come here didn't I ?" Lucy asked

"Maybe it's on the other side ?" Goku suggested. However suddenly the bridge was covered with a yellow aura and was rebuild in a matter of seconds.

"...there's something you don't see every day" Goku commented

"The bridge fixed itself ?" Gray asked in surprise

"It could be a trap after all" Lucy said

"I'm scared" Wendy said

"I don't know who's behind this,but I say we go !" Natsu said as he punched his palm

"Then you go first Natsu" Lucy said

"Agreed." Gary smirked as he pushed Natsu towards the bridge. Natsu stumboled at first but was quick to regain his balance as he grabbed onto the rope.

"Don't push me like that ! You scared the crap outta me !" Natsu yelled at then remained silent for a few seconds before covering his mouth.

"Don't tell me got motion sickness from the bridge" Gray said

Natsu then ran to the other side as quickly as possible. Once he made it to the other side he smirked at his friends.

"I really thought that if anyone tried crossing the bridge they would fall." Lucy said

"AM I SOME KIND OF GUINEA PIG ?!" Natsu screamed from the other side

"Don't worry Natsu I would have caught you if you fell" Goku said making most of the mages sight (They still don't know that Goku can fly)

"Thanks to Natsu we know it's safe. Let's go !" Erza said

* * *

After crossing the bridge everyone was now wondering on the other side.

"Come out,Come out wherever you are." Natsu said

"And if they are strong opponents it'll be better for our training." Erza said as she led the group

"Is training all you think about ?" Gray muttered

Goku felt three KI's signals in front of them "Guys someone's in front of us". At the same time Erza extended her arm to the left for everyone to looked at the three hooded figures in front of them.

"Who are you ?" Natsu asked as he was ready to attack

"Wait,They're..." Gray's voice trailed off as the figures removed their hoods

"Thank you for coming...Fairy Tail" Jellal said. All the Fairy Tail members were in shock except for Erza and Goku

"Jellal..." Erza said calmly

Goku looked around in confusion. He decided to remain silent as he listened to his friends talking, he took note of any information that would be important later on. After finishing talking ,Jellal asked them to help him.

"You want us to track down a weird magic source in the Grand Magic Games ?" Levy asked as Ultear nodded

"But it's a magic competition,there's gonna be all kinds of weird magic" Lucy said

"Yes but the magic we are talking about feels like Zeref's." Jellal said making all of Fairy Tail (except Goku) look in shock.

"Who's Zeref ?" Goku asked (apperantly he no-one told him about Zeref). The group finally noticed the saiyan. Before anyone could say anything Gray said-

"This is Goku he's our newest member, also he's not a human he's a creature from another dimension that looks like a human" Gray said making the trio look in surprise at Goku.

"It's nice to meet you Goku,I'm Meredy,this is Jellal and that's Ultear." Meredy said to him

"It's nice to meet you two." Goku said with his cheerful tone waved at them

"Zeref is the most powerful and the most evil wizard of all time who possess very dangerous magic. Telling you everything about Zeref will take time" Jellal explained

Hearing this Goku had a grin on his face, if Zeref was as strong as he said,Goku couldn't wait to meet and fight him.

"Okay,we'll do our best. Now let's go back to training !" Natsu roared

"You didn't think we'll let you search for the magic source without adleast helping you ?" Ultear asked

"Helping us ?" Jet asked

"What are you going to do ?" Droy asked

Ultear explained she could use her magic to strengthen the mages helped the forget how they lost three months of training as they were now talking happily.

...

Goku was with Erza cause couldn't stand to see his friends suffering like that so he decided to stay far away.

"Goku...I was wondering why didn't you want to increase your magic power ?" Ultear asked him

"Well you see I don't really use magic instead I use something called KI." Goku explained. Jellal decided not to ask further questions since it was time for them to leave.

"I guess we should leave now" Jellal said as he covered his head with his hood and Meredy and Ulter did the same "Well meet again Erza."

Bye-Bye ." Meredy waved her hands at Goku and Erza

"Bye guys." Goku waved back at them

"Give everyone our regards and please take care of Gray." Ultear said before leaving with the rest

"Don't worry we will." Goku said to her

...

"He was lying about the Finance thing, wasn't he ?" Goku asked Erza while looking at the moon

"He was always a terrible lair." Erza told him as she wasn't looking at him eather

"Hey Erza look." Happy told Erza to look at his drawing which was a broken heart,Happy was trying to keep his laughter in. In the blink of an eye Happy is sent flying sky high by a kick from Erza.

" _Wow...I can easily imagine what would happen if Master Roshi met her."_ Goku though with a smile

* * *

Goku and the others have returned to the guild

"We're here..." Natsu said as he was on the ground exhausted

"Why are you guys so exhausted ?" Macao asked. Natsu looked up to see Lisanna,Mirajane,Elfman,Macao,Warren and Wakaba.

"Get a hold of yourself,that's what a man is like Goku." Elfman pointed at Goku who wasn't exhausted at all.

"Elfman ! You sure bulked up" Natsu said "We went on a training camp in the mountains for three months."

"In these last thee months I was able to eat my most hated food." Vijeeter said

"I conquered my fear of heights." Warren said

"I'm not sure how that's going to help." Happy commented

"Our firing accuracy has gotten even better" Bisca said

"Yep." Alzack said

"I finished reading 30 novel horror story" Nab said

"My sandstorm has become more powerful yet. If we fight one more,I'll beat even Natsu !" Max said

"What ?" Natsu screamed

"Good job everyone." Makarov said as ha approached them "It looks like you've all done your best to prepare for the Grand Magic Games."

"That's not precisely the case..." Lucy muttered

"For now,gather inside the guild." Makarov said

* * *

Once everyone were inside Makarov spoke

"Alright...I'm going to announce the five members who will participate in the Grand Magic Games." Makarov said

"Natsu."

"Yeah !" Natsu roared

"Gray."

"Naturally" Gray smirked

"Erza."

"Leave it to me" Erza crossed her arms

"Well of course those three will be chosen" Mirajane said

"Two left" Lisanna said

"Being chosen like that is being a man !" Elfman said

" _Juvia is going to be seperated from Gray...NO !"_ Juvia though in shock behind Gray

"Actually this time the'll be three more...Goku will also be joining Team A,as well as Lucy and Wendy." Makarov said

"WHAT ?!" Lucy and Wendy screamed while Goku smirked

"Damn !" Elfman cried

"I can't do this ! You can choose Laxus or Gajeel." Wendy plead

"Well after all they haven't came back yet." Makarov said

"Don't worry Wendy I'm sure you'll do well." Gouk said happily as he patted her head

"Thank you Goku." Wendy sighted

"Master picked this team choosing team work over individual power." Erza said as she put her hand on Lucy's shoulder

"Yeah,your right." Lucy agreed

"Makarov,I mean master sir I forgot to mention something about...myself" Goku told Makarov

"And that would be...?" Makarov said

"I'm not human I'm from a race called Saiyans. It just happens that saiyans look like humans." Goku said much to the surprise of the Fairy Tail members that didn't know this.

"...Well...that explains why you were able to beat Natsu so easily." Makarov said "I still don't know the extent of your power Goku,for all I know you could be possibly even stronger than Gildarts."

"WHAT !?" Natsu and Gray shouted

"These Grand Magic Games are the perfect chance for Fairy Tail to regain it's reputation." Erza said "Well beat Sabertooth and Fairy Tail will become the strongest guild in Fiore."

Everybody cheered.

"I'm fired up !" Natsu roared

* * *

 **At Crocus**

The Members aside from Goku and Erza were resting on the floor

"Why are we still tired ?" Wendy asked

"I guess Ultear's magic still has some affect on them." Goku said

"I don't feel my magic increasing, but I fell lots of pain" Lucy said

"You people are pathetic" Erza said

"Why aren't you affected by Ultear's magic ?" Lucy asked

"She probably had her second origin all along" Gray answered

"I agree." Lucy agreed

"So you finally made it..." Makarov said in front of them "I took care of all the entry paper work" Makarov laughed "You better show me the power of Fairy Tail !"

"Hey Fairy Tail ?"

"Those chumps ?"

"The perennial last place losers ?"

"Who just laughed ?" Natsu asked angrily

"Stifle it" Erza said

"I'm sure you'll be in last place this year,too !"

"And Sabertooth is sure to win it !"

Natsu began to growl

"Just let it go Natsu, the'll be crying when we win." Goku told him in an attempt to calm him down

"Goku's right Natsu, if they want to laugh let them." Makarov said

"In that case don't mind if I do" Happy said as he began to keep his laughter in while looking at Jet and Droy.

"Don't look at us and laugh !" They yelled

"Listen I've got 30 million jewels...ahem. I mean do your best to aim for the number one guild in Fiore !" Makarov pointed at them "They way things are now,we can't face the first master, who saved our lives !"

They nodded

"Well the competition begins tomorrow, but unfortunately I have no idea what it is." Makarov said

They guild members were discussing who past games were playing before heading out in different directions. Goku went with Natsu,Happy and Lucy.

...

"Ahhh Man ! I won't get to fight Goku again." Natsu said in a disappointed tone

"Don't worry Natsu after we finish the games we'll have a rematch." Goku said trying to cheer him up.

"Really ? Thanks Goku !" Natsu said happily

"They have flowers everywhere in this town" Lucy commented

"No wonder it called 'The Blooming Capital'." Happy said

"A Fight !"

"You can't have a festival without a fight ! Where is it?!" Natsu asked grinning

"This is what I'd expect from all the guilds gathering in Fiore" Happy said as he Goku and Natsu went to the crowd.

"Natsu ! Goku ! Wait !" Lucy yelled

"This smell..." Natsu said in surprise

"What's wrong ?" Happy asked

"It smells similar to a dragon." Natsu said

"A dragon ?" Goku asked

"Move it! Move it! Move it !" Natsu yelled as he went through the crowd

When Goku,Natsu and Happy came they saw Sting and Rogue have defeated some guys.

"You !" Sting said

"Natsu Dragneel !" Rogue said

"Who the hell are you guys ?" Natsu asked them

"Hey haven't you heard of Sabertooth's twin dragons Sting and Rogue ?"

"Sabertooth huh ?" Natsu asked

"Rumor has it your going to be in the Grand Magic Games. Is that true ?" Sting laughed

"You know about me ?" Natsu asked

"Acnologia...Your the Dragon Slayer who couldn't slay a dragon right ?" Sting mockingly asked him

"Hey at least they tried." Goku said as Fairy Tail have told him about their battle with Acnologia.

"And who might you be ?" Sting asked him

"I'm Goku." Goku answered

"Goku ? I never heard of you I guess your new here." Sting said

"Yeah I'm new." Goku answered

"Anyways. The point here is the difference in our aptitude as Dragon Slayers." Sting said

"I'll explain" Lector said "Natsu and the rest learned Dragon Slayer magic from dragons. They're so called first generation. Your Laxus and Oracion Seis's Cobra are known as second generation. They can use Dragon Slaying Magic through a Dragon Lacrima embedded in their body. As for Sting and Rogue, like you they were raised by dragons but also have a Dragon Lacrima implanted in their body...the hybrid third generation." He explained "In other words they are the strongest Dragon Slayers !"

Goku can feel their power and they weren't even close to his,he knew he could easily take them both down anytime he wanted but decided to wait until the Grand Magic Games.

"Strongest Dragon Slayers,huh ?" Natsu asked

"There's a difference in ability between the first Generation and Third Generation." Lector said "It's not even worth talking about."

"Did your dragons disappear in the year 777 too ?" Natsu asked them

"Well,in a manner of speaking..." Sting said

"I'll give it to you straight. The Dragon who thought us Dragon Slaying Magic were slain by our own hand, so we could become true Dragon Slayers."

"You killed dragons ?!" Lucy asked in shock

Goku's hands turned into knuckles and anger started flowing through him but managed to regain his composure.

"Humans killed dragons...?" Happy asked

"You murdered your own parents ?!" Natsu growled starting to get angry

* * *

Everyone had returned

"Your late" Erza said

"I had dinner that was not fun at all..." Gray said

"We got into a weird tangle with some people...or maybe we started it..." Lucy said

"I'M NOT GONNA LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT !" Both Natsu and Happy yelled angrily

"Hey where's Wendy ?" Goku asked

"I'm sure she's with Carla so I doubt she's lost..." Happy said

"It's almost midnight..." Erza said

"That little girl is out this late..." Lucy began to shiver

* * *

 **Well that's that for this one also like 'Revolve X' I'm going to skip the Sky Labyrinth since it was not interesting to me...so yeah sorry about that. And I made this chapter longer just like us wanted me to.**

 **The 7 Dragons will appear along with Future Rogue but I think you know how it will go with Goku being in the mix. So I hope you enjoyed this long chapter and please review.**


	4. Introduction

Goku and the others have finally made it and thanks to Goku himself it was much easier than usual but they managed to come in 8th place.

* * *

Balloons,magical fire works and cheers erupted from all over the arena.

"Wow,would you look at that crowd ?" Erza asked

"I didn't think there would be so many people." Lucy said

"Both including Fiore mages and regular spectators it seems" Gray said

"You know guys I really don't like my outfit" Natsu said disliking his outfit

"Actually I kind of like mine." Goku said liking his purple Gi.

"It's too late complain now." Lucy said "Master said we had to wear matching team colors,it can't be helped"

"I think it's cute" Erza said

"I also think mine's pretty adorable" Wendy said on her outfit

 **Flashback**

"What happened ?!" Goku asked in shock while looking at Wendy and Carla who were laying on the bed.

"Lisanna and I found them in the palace's garden." Happy answered

Wendy slowly woke up and looked at them

"Wendy what happened ?" Goku asked her

"It's all just a big blur...sorry I wish I could remember" Wendy answered

"It seems she has a magical deficiency disease." A new voice answered

Everyone turned around to see Poluchka

"Poluchka what are you doing here ?" Lisanna asked

"Something wrong with coming to cheer you on ?" Poluchka asked

"NO !" Lisanna immediatly answered

"Relax I'm not going to eat you up." Poluchka said

"Just before you said she has magic deficiency disease" Erza said

"Yes. Magic deficiency disease is when a sudden loss of a great deal of magic power causes all of the muscles to weaken" Poluchka explained "She's allowed to rest for a while she'll recover."

"Wendy can you remember anything ?" Goku asked her

"I don't really remember clearly,but there was some kind of black animal" She said suddenly she began to sob and cover herself with her blanket "I'm sorry everyone, after all the training I did,I..."

Goku then pointed his palm at Wendy and let some of his energy flow into her. Wendy suddenly moved her cover and was shocked to realize that she was fully recovered.

"W-What ?" Wendy asked looking at her hands Everyone in the room looked in shock as they saw Wendy being fully recovered.

"Goku...what did you do ?" Erza asked Goku

"Simple I just gave some of my life energy into her" Goku said

"You aren't human are you ?" Poluchka asked Goku

"No I'm not, but let's just keep it a secret" Goku said

"Secret's safe with me" Poluchka said

"Thank you Goku." Wendy said as she hugged him

"Don't mention it" Goku said with a smile

 **End of flashback**

"Is the one who harmed Wendy connected with the tournament ?" Natsu asked

"It's possible." Lucy said

"Someone's trying to weaken us ? Or..." Gray said

"We'll find who did this to and make them pay" Goku declared

* * *

 **"Alright, in just a moment, the curtain will rise on the Grand Magic Games. I'm your emcee Chaptai Lola, and former Council member Yajima will provide the commentary. And I'd like to introduce our guest for Day One,the current miss Fiore, Blur Pegasus' Jenny Realight !"** Chaptai pointed at Jenny who put a winning smile and said

"We are gonna win this year !"

* * *

"Alright let's go !" Natsu said

Fairy Tail Team A slowly began walk out into the arena.

* * *

 **"Let's start with the eight-ranked team ! Can they recapture their past glory ! The group who's name clashes with their rowdiness ! Fairy Tail !**

"BOOOOOOOOO !"

"What !?" Natsu yelled

"Booing,are they ?" Gray cried out

"What the heck is this ?" Lucy asked

 **"Fairy Tail has come in last place every year,but they have survived the elimination round, though even that they were eight the Tenrou-bunch help Fairy Tail become number 1 in Fiore !? "**

"Don't let it get to you." Erza said

"I'm just glad they are back." Yajima said as he gave them a thumbs up "Congratulations Fairy Tail."

"Let's start cheerin 'em on !" The entire Fairy Tail guild began to cheer them on.

"Look who's cheering at us ?" Goku said as he pointed at the young woman with long blond hair who was also cheering on them. This caused the others to look in shock (Goku had met Mavis after he joined Fairy tail)

"I don't believe it ?" Lucy said in shock

"How...?!" Erza asked

"Looks like first master is also cheering for us" Natsu said

"Even if she is a ghost" Gray said

 **"All right ! Next let's welcome the 7-nth ranked team,the hounds of hell, Quatro Cerberus !"**

 **"Wild Roar !"**

 **"Moving on, in the sixth place, the all-female guild,the dancers of great deep, MERMAID HEEEEEEEL !"**

Almost every adult male in the arena swooned as Mermaid Heel came out.

"I never heard of that guild." Happy said

 **"The fifth place are the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus !"**

"Do your best everyone !" Jenny cheered

 **"Continuing with forth place ! the Godess of love and war,The holy destroyer, Lamia Scale !"**

"Why did you come in forth place ?! Were you slacking off,you idiots ?!" Ooba shrieked

"Sorry Obaba." Chelia said "Sorry for screwing..." She never finished as she tripped

"Who's she ?" Natsu asked

"What happened to her usual 'love'? Where's the love ?" Gray asked

"This is Chelia, she's Sherry's cousin" Lyon said

"I guess the cousin's all about love too,huh ?" Gray asked wit a smirk

"Gray,don't forget that promise. If we win Juvia joins our guild." Lyon said

"I don't remember agreeing on that, but we ain't gonna lose to you people." Gray said with grin

 **"Next up finishing third in the elimination round...Oh my ! This comes as a surprise ! the first appearance of a guild, and in third place ! The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail !"**

"Raven Tail ?!" Natsu asked in shock

"That's the guild of the master's son,Ivan..." Erza murmured

"That's it ! That's the animal that attacked me last night." Wendy pointed at the demon-like creature, making most of the Fairy Tail members to look at her

"You serious ?" Natsu asked as she nodded

Goku narrowed his eyes as he could sense dark energy coming from them.

"YOU"RE LETTING A DARK GUILD PARTICIPATE IN THE GAMES ?! " Makarov yelled

 **"According to the official record , Raven Tail has been for more than around seven years. but they've been recently been recognized as a legitimate guild."**

 **"Recognized by the Guild Federation, and not as a Dark Guild right ?"**

"That's it ! That's the creature that attacked me and Charla last night !" Wendy pointed at the small monkey-like creature that was sitting on the shoulder of one of the members.

"So...it was you..." Natsu said with anger

"Fairy Tail..." The one with the golden mask said "That girl was just by way of greeting"

Goku had rage burning through his body,but he managed to regain his composure. He could sense anger coming out of Fairy Tail but they knew should they attack know they would be disqualified.

 **"Alright, there are still two more teams that made it through the elimination round !"**

"Was there another strong guild that kept itself hidden ?" Gray asked

"Does it have a connection to the magic power that Jellal was talking about ?" Erza asked

 **"The second place finisher...oh, this is a shocker ! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings ? The unbelievable,improbable...Fairy Tail Team B !"**

"Laxus ?!"

"Gajeel !"

"Juvia !?"

"Mirajane?!"

"Hey look there's Mystogan !" Natsu pointed at him

"Actually...that's Jellal." Goku corrected him

"Seriously ?!" Both Natsu and Gray asked in shock

Some were not so sure about letting another Fairy Tail team here,but it is agreed that Team B will be in the games as well.

"Goku...I'm really looking forward to taking you on" Gajeel said with a grin

"Heh...don't push your luck" Goku told him with a smile "Also watch out for that Raven Tail team their trouble"

 **"Alright, we've just got one more team to introduce ! That's right you know who it is ! They're the strongest,invincible,indisputable champions ! Sabertooth !"**

The arena let out an ear-splitting cheer as the Sabertooth members came.

"So you showed up ?" Natsu asked

"Let's have a good time Natsu !" Sting told him

"Who the hell are you staring at" Gajeel hissed at Rogue

"Gajeel..." Rogue said calmly

Despite being called the strongest guild in Fiore,Goku could sense that non of their power are even close to his own.

 **"Ant now, all the team are here,but what are your impressions,Yajima ?"**

"I envy their youth" Yajima said

 **"That's not really what I meant...Okay everyone you waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games !**

A huge stone board came from the ground and it showed:

 _Day 1: hidden + battle_

 _Day 2: + battle_

 _Day 3: + battle_

 _Day 4: tag + battle_

 _Day 5: ?_

"There's a battle everyday ? That's awesome !" Goku said happily

 **"Starting with the competition,points have already been divided among the teams, according to their ranking to the elimination round. from first to eight. Now for the competition part,each team can select one of their members to take part. And for the battle part,the results of fan votes will be taken into consideration when the sponsors make the pairings."**

"What ?" Erza asked

"They can decide on the match-ups however they want ?!" Gray asked

"This program is complicated" Goku commented

 **"And now, the Grand Magic Games's opening game ! Let's begin...'Hidden' ! One person from each team will compete, I'll explain the rules of the game after all players are on a field."**

Each team had decided which one of their member will go

"I think Wendy should go,she's little" Lucy said

"I'm not so sure about it" Wendy said unsure of this. Goku then put his hand on her shoulder

"Hey don't worry Wendy, I'll guide you" Goku told her

"How are you gonna do that ?" Gray asked

"Simple telepathy" Goku said

"You can use telepathy ?" Erza asked surprised

"Yep" Goku answered

"But that's cheating,we'll be disqualified if they catch us" Lucy said

"You mean if they catch us" Natsu said

However after hearing that Lyon from Lamia Scale will be here...

"Never-mind I'll go" Gray said

"What ? Really ?" Lucy asked

 **From Fairy Tail Team A, Gray Fullbuster**

After hearing that Gray will be here Juvia decided to go as well

* * *

 **Well that's that for this chapter, but stay tuned for more cause there's gonna be a lot more where this came from and have a great day everybody.**


	5. Hidden surprise

**I'M BACK EVERYONE !**

* * *

Every guild has selected a teammate for the game 'Hidden'.

 **"** _Praticipants from 'Hidden' come forward."_ Mato said

"See ya later" Gray Fullbuster said

"Good luck" Goku waved on

"You better not lose !" Natsu exclaimed

 **"We are bout to begin ! But excatily what kind of competition is 'Hidden' ? Commentator Yajima-san is there a player we should pay attention to especially ?"**

"Sabertooth's Rufus kun is probably the crowd's favourite," Yajima said "But I'm going to watch Gray-kun."

 **"How about you miss Blue Pegasus Jenny ?"**

"Of course or Eve-kun" Jenny said"He's strong"

All of them were gathered in front of Mato.

"Gray sama...sorry to say this but Juvia has no intention of losing" Juva declared

"Course not" Gray muttured "Actually since the elimination round I was wondering what are you ?"

"As you can see, I'm a pumpkin " Mato said

"Huh...should I have not asked that ?" Gray asked

Mato then cleared his throat

"Field Open !"

Blue pixels suddenly appeared from the ground and stretched up to construct a large structure

"What the...?!" Gray cried

"Huh,well that's new..." Goku commented

"It's a town !" Lucy cried

* * *

 **"Everyone please enjoy what's going on in town via Lacrima Vision !"**

Eight massive Licrimas appeared in the sky showing everyone what's going on

 **"The eight praticipents don't know what the others are doing. The rules of Hiddan are simple,each person is the hider and the each other in the town ! You can use any kind of magic ! Then deliver one blow ! I doesn't matter if you do any damage ! The person who attacks gets one point !**

Suddenly pixels appeared and formed clones of the players that were in the arena.

"What the hell ?!" Gray exclaimed

* * *

"Wow this like one of my techniques !" Goku said happily

"Ugh...a bunch of Grays is gross !" Natsu said in disgust

"This is a pain" Erza commented "Even we'll lose track of which is the real Gray"

"No need" Goku said catching his team's attention

"What do you mean ?" Lucy asked

"I can sense the life energy of any living creature,and I can tell who is real and who is not" Goku said much to the team's surprise

* * *

 **"These are copies of everyone. If you accidently attack a copy,you lose one point. Now disappear into the silence ! Like a black cat lurking in the dark night ! Let 'Hidden' begin !"**

Almost instantly after 'Hidden' began Juvia hugged on of the copies out of love thus causing her to be teleported and lose a point

 **"Oh my ! Juvia attacked a copy and lost one point !"**

Goku slightly laughed at Juvia's carelessness as she reminded him a bit

"In this competition it's harder to find than to hide" Gray said as he was running

 _"Hey Gray !"_

Gray suddenly stopped in his tracks

"Who said that ?!" Gray cried

" _It's me Goku ! I'm using my telepathy to communicate with you !"_

 _"Goku What are you doing ?! If we get caught-"_ Gray was about to reply via telepathy but was cut off by Goku

" _Listen I know this seems like cheating,but lately,I've been sensing a some sort of dark presence from that Nalpudding guy..."_

"Oh,I don't know about that"

Gray suddenly turned around and came face to face with the person Goku spoke of

"You should try to grasp the rules faster" Nalpudding said

"Who are you ?!" Gray asked

"I'm Nalpudding from Raven Tail" He replied "I didn't figure you'de be the first one to come at me."

"Well then..." Gray was about to attack until...

" _No wait that's a copy !"_

 _"What ?!"_ Gray suddenly froze

 _"The real Nalpudding is behind the copy."_

 _"...You better be sure about that Goku !"_ Gray replied telepathically as he suddenly jumped and sure enough he saw another Nalpudding behind the copy. "Ice Hammer !" Grey used his Ice Hammer but Nalpudding jumped out of the way in time.

"Wow I didn't expect for you to notice that was a copy" Nalpudding said as his fists enlarged and he grew spikes before charging at Gray however the ice Mage leaped of the way while doing that "Ice arrows !" Gray shot several arrows made of ice at Nalpudding who was barely able to dodge all of them.

"Go Gray !" Wendy cheered on

* * *

However as Gray seemed to have the advantage out of the ground came carrots which were Beth's,however Gray saw it and quickly dodged them all...unfortunately this gave Nalpudding an opening,which he used to hit Gray in the back thus causing him to get teleported once again

"Damn... !" Gray said before getting teleported

 **"Gray got hit that's minus one point !"**

 _"Sorry Gray didn't expect her to come out there...he he he"_ Goku nervously laughed

" _Just try to not make me lose."_ Gray said telepathically slightly annoyed

" _Right, also Lyon is behind you.''_

Immedietly Gray turned around to meet Lyon

"I found you Gray" Lyoan said with a smirk

Suddenly Juvia came from above yelling "Grey-Sama" as she kicked Lyon

"I saw a piece of Heaven" Lyon mutturd before getting teleported

"Hey,I don't need you to give me a hand !" Gray said

"Juvia knows,Juvia is going to beat you" Juvia declared

However before anyone of them could go at it

" _Gray watch out !"_

Without warning Nalpudding came charging at both Gray and Juvia ! Hitting Juvia first !Gray safely leaped away

"What's with this guy ?!" Gray asked angrily

suddenly it began snowing in the arena

 **"Oh my ! What on Earthland is this !? It started to snow in town !"**

"Eve-kun" Jenny said

Suddenly the snow Mage Even using his snow magic defeats Nalpudding,Jager and Beth,however he failed to notice Lyon behind him and was quickly struck and defeated by Lyon causing Even to get teleported.

Rufus was standing on the top of a building "I remember it...everyone's heartbeat,footsteps and the quality of their magic..."

* * *

"What's he doing up there ?" Lucy asked

"He seems fairly confident...'' Goku commented

"Yeah..." Wendy agreed

* * *

"I remember...I remember it...Memory Make: Into a Night of Stars !"

Everyone gasped as the players began to glow and immediately streaks of light fell on the players. Everyone was struck with the exception of Nalpudding who quickly jumped and attempted to punch Rufus only for him to disappear,and for the real Rufus to smack him right in the face.

"I don't need a decoy" Rufus said

 **"That is Rufus ! That is Sabertooth !"**

* * *

"Wow that was a pretty neat attack !" Goku commented with a smile

"Hey !? who's side are you on ?!" Natus exclaimed

* * *

Gray then angrily attempted to attack Rufus,however Nalpudding suddenly appeared and delivered and upside down kick knocking Gray down.

"Again !?" Gray asked

 **"Times up !"**

 **"Here are the rankings !"**

Everyone stared at the board

 **Final update for Hidden:**

 **Sabertooth 10P**

 **Raven Tail 8P**

 **Lamia Scale 6P**

 **Blue Pegasus 4P**

 **Mermaid Heel 2P**

 **Quatro Cerberus 4P**

 **Fairy Tail B 1P**

 **Fairy Tail A 0P**

"What are you doing !?" The Elderly Woman of Lamia Scale yelled out

...

"I knew Fairy Tail was gonna suck !"

"Always in last place !"

...

"Sorry Gray it I wasn't expecting him to..." Goku apologized but was cut off by Gray

"No...it's not you're fault" Gray said calmly as walked passed Goku

Goku takes a glance at Raven Tail and narrowed his eyes at them,he was going to make sure they pay for all the harm they did to his teammate.

* * *

 **Now please Review,also a** **fter some thinking I though of maybe it would be better to put a Dragon Ball villain here after all.**


	6. Unexpected guest

The game 'Hidden' was over.

 **"The very first match will test out the abilities ! Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A's against Raven Tail's Flare Corona !"**

* * *

"Too bad for you blondie..." Flare said highly satisfied

...

"C'mon knock her creepy eyes into next week !" Natsu shouted

"Go Lucy !" Wendy cheered

"Beat her and it'll keep us running" Erza said

"Do you're best Lucy" Goku said while giving Lucy a thumbs up

...

Lucy had a very angry expression on her face remembering them hurting Wendy and their member attacking Gray in 'Hidden'. Lucy had a very angry expression on her face.

 **"Apperantly the masters of these two guild are father and son !"**

"True, but if they bare the insignia if different guilds, it doesn't matter if they are parent and child." Yajima said

...

"Since the entire area will be you're battlefield, only two will be in here. You're time limit is 30 minutes. " Mato stated

"B-Blondie..." Flare whispered

"During that time if you knock you're opponent out,you win ! Alright ! Let the first match begin !"

"Here I go !" Lucy shouted "Gate of the Golden Bull,I open thee ! Taurus"

With that she summoned Taurus

"Mooooo Power !" Taurus yelled as he tried to attack Flare only for her to leap out of the way.

 **"Oh my ! Celestial Spirit Magic ! And it's one of the twelve Zodiac Gates !"**

Lucy wasted no time and quickly summoned Scorpio !

...

Goku watched the battle with his arms crossed. At first Lucy seemed to have the upper hand...that is until Flare suddenly burrowed her hair in the sand and moments after that Flare began overpowering and trashing Lucy around. Goku could feel that something was defenitely not right,he looked around,and found the reason part of Flare's hare was close Asuka. He realized that Flare is using the young girl as a hostage to win,Goku angrily greeted his teeth as this was very similar when King Piccolo held Tien hostage. Wasting no time Goku shot his Invisible Eye Blast to desintegrate her hair.

" _Lucy !"_

Lucy quickly gasped at this familiar voice

 _"I'm communocating with you vie telepathy,listen I took out Flare's hair and now take Flare out !"_

Lucy was very much surprised at this but never the less,she turns her eyes to Goku who was smiling at her. She herself smiled back at him

" _Thank you Goku."_

Lucy quickly releases herself by summoning Genimi. Genimi transforms into a version of Lucy that came out of the shower much to her annoyance. However Lucy puts that aside and uses "Urano Metria" against Flare ,however as it seemed that the victory was in Lucy's hands...she suddenly fell and her attack ceased.

 **"Oh my ! Lucy is down for the count ! The match is over ! The winner is Raven Tail's Flare Corona !"**

"Is Lucy okay ?" Happy asked worried

"But how ? Lucy had the advantage " Carls asked

"I didn't see the redhead do anything to counter her magic" Panther said

" _Something's defenitely nor right here"_ Goku glanced over to Fairy Tail " _Someone from her team attacked Lucy,there's no doubt about it."_

...

"Is Lucy gonna be alright ?" Erza asked

"Lucy..." Wendy muttured as she was on the verge of tears

"Yeah,she said she was going to take a sower" Natsu said

 **"The next match is Ren from Blue Pegasus against Mermaid Heel's Ariana Web !"**

Goku watched the battle,and after a long battle Ren from Blue Pegasus eventually won.

"Wow,that was pretty cool fight bravo." Goku said

"Do you find every fight interesting,you're just like Natsu" Erza muttured

"HEY !" Natus screamed

"Heh heh,yeah my race is a battle loving race,it's in our blood" Goku said as he scratched the back of his head

 **"Next the third match of day one ! War Cry of Quatro Cerberus ? Versus Orga Nanagear from Team Sabertooth !"**

"There he is !"

"It's Orga"

In an instant War Cry began to cry as the audiance watched with bated breath

"I'n never seen this type of attack" Goku commented "And it's actually pretty funny"

In the blink of an eye there was a sudden black explosion and War Cry was thrown off his feat.

The arena exploded with cheers

"Wow" Wendy said in awe

"Wow that was pretty quick" Goku commented

 **"The match is over ! Literally in a flash !The winner is Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth !That brings their total to 20 points"**

Orga then took out a microphone.

"THE STRONGEST NUMBER ONEEEEEEEEEE !" Orga began to horribly sing much to the annouance of Natsu and the rest "WE ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD !"

"I think my ears are going to explode" Carla said as she covered her ears

"He he he,his strong but should really work on his singing" Goku said as he sweat-dropped

 **"Alright it's time for the final match of the first day !"**

"The teams that are left are Fairy Tail B and Lamia Scale,right ?" Yajima asked

"Long ago these two guilds were equal in terms of talent,so this should be good match !" Jenny said

 **"Up next is Mystagon from Fairy Tail B versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale !"**

Goku noticed Erza's fearful expression for Jellal's safety

"Hey don't worry,Jellal's a strong guy,he'll be fine." Goku said trying to comfort her

...

And so the battle began. Jura used his Earth manipulation magic against Mystagon however Mystagon was able to keep up effortlessly. Jura now seemed have control over the battle ! Mystagon wa prepared a new and powerful magical attack,but suddenly Mystagon fell on his knees as if there was something spicy in his mouth ,then began to laugh as if someone was tickling him. This eventually gave stopped when Jellal fell. Everyone's jaws dropped in shock of this.

 **"He's down ! I don't really understand it but Mystagon is down! The winner is Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale !"**

"Wow...that...was a little weird" Goku said with a sweat drop

 **"And with this the first game of the Grand Magic Games comes to a close ! Here's the overall ranking !"**

 **First Day Results:**

 **Sabertooth 20P**

 **Raven Tail 18P**

 **Lamia Scale 16P**

 **Blue Pegasus 14P**

 **Mermaid Heel 3P**

 **Quatro Cerberus 2P**

 **Fairy Tail B 1P**

 **Fairy Tail A 0P**

"Don't worry guys,we can still make it" Goku said trying to cheer up his team

At this point Lucy came back to her team

"Lucy are you alright ?" Wendy asked worried

"Yeah,I'm fine now" Lucy said

* * *

After the games all the guilds returned back to their homes.

"Pathetic !" Cana exclaimed "Fairy Tail used to be on top ! What happened ?"

Goku of course was stuffing his mouth full of food as he was eating

"Does he even have a limit to how much he can eat ?" Carla asked

"Hey uhhh...Goku can I ask you a question" Levy asked as she approached him

"Sure go ahead" Goku said happily

"You never truly spoke up of you're race or you're dimension in general,so I was wondering if you could tell us something about that ?" Levy asked

"Sure" Goku said with his cheerful tone "Well as you know I come from a race that are known as saiyans. Saiyans look excatily like humans. The saiyans were enslaved by a tyrant by the name of Frieza. Frieza manipulated the saiyans into doing his bidding. He eventually came to fear them because saiyans have a unique ability to get more powerful every time they recover from a near-death injury. So with that he exterminated almost the entire saiyan race."

"Tch What a coward !" Natus muttered

"I eventually was able to surpass Frieza and defeat him" Goku said

"Well...that's an interesting story..."

A very familiar voice said behind Goku,everyone turned their attention to the source only to see...

"Vegeta ?" Goku asked in surprise

In front of the door stood the Prince of all Saiyans with his arms crossed !

* * *

 **Since it's pretty obvious that Goku outclasses all the fighters in the Grand Magic Games,I decided to add Vegeta here as well.**


	7. First battle

Everyone in the guild stared in surprise at Vegeta who was standing in front of the door with his arms crossed and with bored expression on his face. Vegeta was wearing his blue spandex suit.

"Ugh...hey Vegeta !" Goku waved at him

"Wait you know him ?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, that's Vegeta" Goku said

"Kakarott where have you been ? Took me quite a while to found you" Vegeta said

"Hey Vegeta ! I've joined this guild and I've competing in a game called the 'Grand Magic Games'. "Goku answered with his usual cheerful tone

"Hmph...I assume this game has fighting in it ?" Vegeta asked

"Yeah sure does !" Goku responded

Makarov the approached the Saiyan prince and asked him...

"Would you like to join our guild Fairy Tail ?" Makarov asked

"Does it mean I'll be able to fight Kakarott ?" Vegeta asked with his arms still crossed

Everyone looked at Goku

"See Vegeta and I have rivalry with each other,both of us trying to outdo each other in any way possible !" Goku said with slight laugh

"Kind of like fire-ass and I" Gray commented

"Wanna fight Snowy !?" Natus angrily asked

"Enough !" Erza yelled causing Natus and Gray to hug each other and shiver in fear

"She sure seems to have similarities of Bulma" Vegeta muttered

* * *

Eventually the next day in the tournament came and Vegeta had joined Fairy Tail B in hopes of fighting Goku. The Fairy Tail mark was on his right arm.

 **"The guest on our second day is the renowed reporter for the weekly sorcerer,Jason-San !"**

"COOL !" Jason yelled

 **"Alright the competition part has already begun ! and it's name is...Chariot ! The competition takes place on top of a line of viechles,with the idea being to reach the goal without fighting off ! As the viechles are always moving,just one moment of carelessness could lead to a moment of misstep !"**

"Why did Natsu sign up for this ?" Gray asked

"You think he would have been able to tell what kind of an event 'Chariot' is" Lucy groaned

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll make it !" Goku said with his cheerful tone

...

 **"Oh my ! Way in the rear is groggy-looking Natus from Fairy Tail A !"**

Natsu looked like he was about to throw up

 **"And that's not all ! Right in front of him Gajeel from Fairy Tail B ! And even Sting from Sabertooth is looking like molasses !"**

"What's wrong with me !?" Gajeel asked

Due to being in fifth place Baccus used his magic to destroy the chariot and with that he reached first place followed by the other 4 contestents leaving only Sting,Gajeel and Natus behind.

...

"They are hopeless" Vegeta said

"Wait if all Dragon Slayers have motion sickness" Marijane said "Doesn't that mean that..."

"Don't say a word" Laxus muttered

...

At this point Natsu and Gajeel began crawling to get to the finish line.

"Go ahead" Sting said "Ill give this match to you. But...would you answer me one thing ? Why did you decide to participate in the tournament ? I wouldn't believe you were the same Fairy Tail back then. Are you worried about the strength of you're guild ? About the public image ?"

At this point Natsu began saying

"The Fairy Tail I know...were more like...they did everything at their own pace...they didn't care whatsoever about what people thought of them. For...their friends...seven years...all that time...they weren't waiting for us...no matter how painful it was...no matter how sad...even if people made fun of them...they held on...to protect the guild...for their friends...And now we are gonna show everyone...to prove that Fairy Tail's been walking all this time !So keep on going"

Everyone was in deep shock by Natsu's speech ,even the proud and arrogant Vegeta felt touched by this.

Natsu and Gajeel took two gigantic leaps and crossed the finish !

 **"Natsu from Fairy Tail A 2 points for being in sixth place,Gajeel of Fairy Tail B 1 point for seventh place !"**

The crowd started cheering and clapping for Fairy Tail.

 **Final Ranking :**

 **Raven Tail 26P**

 **Sabertooth 20P**

 **Lamia Scale 20P**

 **Blue Pegasus 17P**

 **Quatro Cerberus 12P**

 **Mermaid Heel 9P**

 **Fairy Tail B 2P**

 **Fairy Tail A 2P**

"Hmph...that's disappointing...but satisfying that the same time" Vegeta said with a smirk

...

The next battle was Toby from Lamia Scale against Blacksnake from Raven Tail.

And so the battle began. Toby tried his best to attack but blacksnake effortlessly dodges all of his attacks. Blacksnake then demonstrated his Mimic Magic ability.

"You're strong" Toby said

"You're though too" Blacksnake said

"Blacksnake's a cool name" Toby said

"It's not my real name..." Black Snake said

"Not you're real name !?" Toby exclaimed

"That's ticks you off ?" He asked

Toby then proceeded to attack him again

"If I win you're telling me you're real name !"

"It's fine but what if I win ?" He asked

"I'll tell you a secret about myself." Toby said

"That sounds interesting !"

After a though fight Blacksnake eventually defeated Toby

...

"I don't think he should have made that bet" Goku said slightly worried

...

"So what's you're secret ?"

"My sock...I can't find one of them...even though I've been searching for it for the last three months,I can't find it for some reason..."

Blacksnake tapped his chest. Toby following this eventually found his sock.

"It was right here all this time ?! You're a nice guy ! I found it at last !"

...

Goku literally anime fell

"Heh heh wow I doubt I would call this a secret" Goku said with a slight laugh

...

Blacksnake then extended his hand at Toby

 **"Oh my ! The two congratulate each other on a good fight !"**

However Blacksnake snatched Toby's sock away from him and ripped it in half in front of Toby

...

"What ?!" Goku exclaimed in anger

Lucy and Wendy looked in shock

Gray was struggling to keep Erza from attacking.

...

"What in the world ?!" Carla asked

"He is just malicious,plain and simple !" Happy said

 **"Okay let's get back on match with today's second match ! Next match is Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus versus Fairy Tail A's Son Goku !"**

...

"Cool ! I'm up !" Goku said with his cheerful tone

"Good luck Goku !" Wendy cheered

"Goku's got this" Gray said with confidence

" _My battles with Baachus always end in a tie,but let's see what Goku can do_ ?" Erza thought

...

Goku and Baachus entered the arena

...

"I almost feel sorry for that guy..." Vegeta muttered with his eyes closed

...

"Hi !" Goku said with a cheerful tone while Baachus was laying on the ground

"Sup. What do you say we make our own bet ?" Baachus asked

"What kind of a bet ?" Goku asked

"Oh I don't know...how about this ? If I win get to have both of Elfman's sisters for one night ?" Baachus asked

...

Moth Mirajane and Lisanna were shivering in disgust

"Two girls for one night,that is seriously missed up" Happy commented

"What nerve ?" Evergreen said

"That basters" Elfman growled

...

"Well I don't know doesn't seem very nice if you ask me." Goku said

"So I guess you except my bet ?" Baachus asked

"Well okay..." Goku said

Soon the battle began

"Haaa" Goku released a small burst of energy from his body. In a flash Goku disappeared and reappeared a few inches away from Baachus,before delivering and elbow strike to his chest causing Baachus to take a few steps back in pain

...

"Yeah ! Give it to him Goku !" Elfman cheered

"Yooh hooo" Happy cheered

...

"Heh I gotta admit I wasn't expecting that from you" Baachus admitted

"Hmph...you haven't seen anything yet" Goku said before suddenly appearing in front of Baachus and sending him crashing in wall with a heavy kick

...

" _Amazing ! Baachus and I are equel in power but,Goku is picking Baachus apart and his not even trying !"_ Erza thought in shock

...

"Well you're a lot thougher than I expected" Baachus said as he got up "Say could you just let me drink my drink over there I gotta refuel"

"Ummm...sure" Goku said

...

"His letting Baachus drink ?" Erza said in surprise

"Why what's wrong ?" Lucy asked

"Baachus has a immense tolarence for alcohol,the more he consumes,the more drunk he becomes and the stronger his magic gets" Erza explained

"So you're saying now his going take this seriously ?" Gray asked

"Yes." Erza said

...

 **"Here we go ! It's happening folks ! Baachus is down to fighting fuel !"**

"Drunken style,huh ?" Yajima said

"I wanna try some too COOL !" Jason exclaimed

...

"Alright here goes" In a flash Baachus charged at Goku and delivered seven strikes at once

...

"No way !" Evergreen exclaimed

"It all happened so fast !" Lasanna exclaimed

"Unreal !" Happy exclaimed

...

Baachus finished his attack

"hahahahaha feel that ?" Baachus asked only to realize that his armor had fallen off "What the ?!"

Goku slightly chukled at this

"Not bad,I slightly felt that" Goku said as he turned around revealing himself to be completely unharmed and unscrathced

...

"His not even damaged the least bit" Erza said in shock

...

"Goku's really amazing !" Lisanna exclaimed

"That's Goku for you !" Evergreen said

"Go Goku !" Happy cheered on

...

"Well then shall we continue ?" Goku asked

"You really know how to get my blood pomping" Baachus said before charging at Goku. Baachus unleashed many hits which Goku effortlessly dodges and blocks. Goku then jumps over Baachus and charges back at him,as Baachus turns around Goku delivers a knee to his face sending him crashing in a wall.

...

"Erza said that her fight with Baachus always ended in a fight,and here Goku completely outclasses Baachus,so does this mean Goku is stronger than Erza ?" Gray asked

"Yes Goku's without a shadow of a doubt superior to me in every way" Erza admitted

...

Baachus got up once again and attacked Goku,just like before Goku completely and easily blocked all of his attacks without an effort. As the fight dragged out Baachus became very exhausted from all the effort his putting out against Goku. Goku counters with a powerful punch to the stomach bringing Baachus to his knees,before delivering an elbow strike to the back of his neck and putting him down.

 **"And the winner is Goku from Fairy Tail A !"**

The arena erupted in cheers.

...

"Hmph...why am I not surprised" Vegeta asked with his eyes closed

* * *

 **And that's that, please review this new chapter**


End file.
